


Blood Rivalry

by LadyRachael, Manalfedz (Manfedzku), Rei382



Series: HP/FMA Fic Switcharound [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Quidditch, writing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manfedzku/pseuds/Manalfedz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: It's the interhouse Quidditch Final. The two Seekers Mei and LanFan are on their last stretch and the Golden Snitch is within both their grasp.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Series: HP/FMA Fic Switcharound [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862788
Kudos: 8





	Blood Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing switchboard game! Fedz's idea, LadyRachael's rough draft, my editing (and title :P )

The commentary was starting to get heated. "Ravenclaw’s Seeker Chang has once again distracted the Hufflepuff Keepers, allowing Ravenclaw to score once more and they are now in the lead at 100-20. Her opponent, Fu is upset about that! Ravenclaw’s Chaser now has the Quaffle, but it seems that his shot is blocked by a stray Bludger. Great display of teamwork by the Hufflepuffs!

"Now we see Chang attempting her signature move, 'Tiny Panda, Big Teeth' named for her familiar (and much like her panda looks harmless. The danger doesn't show up until you get in biting range). That is a dangerous Seeker diversion but the Hufflepuff Seeker, Fu isn't falling for it. Good for you, Lan Fan! Maybe Chang should switch up her diversions a bit… Annnnd that's the whistle! Penalty shot goes to Hufflepuff after a stray Bludger hit their Chaser illegally. They are holding on as best they can, but at this point Hufflepuff will have to catch that Snitch soon to win the game and stay in the race for the Cup. Speaking of which, it looks like the Snitch  _ had _ been spotted, and both Seekers are on the chase. Chang is in the lead, but Fu has the reach on her and the tenacity to see it through. Ooh, neck to neck, but Fu executes a perfect corkscrew dive! HUFFLEPUFF HAS THE SNITCH, GAME OVER AND HUFFLEPUFF WINS 170-100! The race for the Cup is still open for Hufflepuff, but that leaves Gryffindor out unless Slytherin loses at at least 200 points in their next game against Hufflepuff…”

At the post game handshake, Mei and Lan Fan squeezed a little too hard before the teammates and Madam Hooch broke it up.

On the walk back to the castle, Lan Fan broke from her celebrating team and caught up to the Ravenclaws. She slowed back to walking pace when she reached the Seeker, and spoke up.

"You know, just because I'm dating your step brother doesn't mean you have to fight me on everything. He still loves you,” she said. “I don’t think that I, or any other girl for that matter, can change that. Tell you what,” she smiled as an idea popped up in her mind. “Why don't you and Al join Ling and me and come down to Hogsmeade next weekend? We'll show you around." After all, Mei probably had never been there, as she was a third year and this was the first trip of the year.

Mei gave her a suspicious glare. For a moment, Lan Fan feared she might launch at her just for offering, or for bringing up Alphonse. She was surprised when instead, she said, "Okay.” Lan Fan felt the weight lifted from her chest. “But you're buying our snacks. You owe me."

Lan Fan laughed. Snacks were a small price to pay to have her boyfriend’s little sister be on speaking terms with her. "You got it, Chang,” and with that, she parted the Ravenclaws and rejoined her own team, which was still chanting and yelling happily at their win.


End file.
